Hip High School Party
by Bl4nk Sp4ce
Summary: Blake wasn't a party animal, she was bookworm. And she liked Sun but wouldn't ever give Weiss the satisfaction of being right would she? Weiss wasn't as rich as she once was, but she wasn't broke either. And she liked blue haired guys but also red-headed girls, she would never let Blake know that though would she?


**A/N~ Aye, thanks to my trusty dusty notebook i've got another story. I've always loved the idea of our favorite ice queen and emo filth reading cat being best friends, so I wrote this. Of course this isn't the only fic of mine where these two are friends but tis a start.**

"Blake!" Are you even listening to me?" Weiss stood in front of Blake, hands on her hips and nose crunched in irritation. Blake looked up from her book "Hm?" she said unfazed. "I can't believe you! You weren't even listening" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose "Book closed Belladonna." Blake sighed as she closed the book, it wasn't that Blake didn't care enough to listen but the fact that Weiss had been talking about this party she was hosting for five months now. Blake was more happy that the party was happening rather than actually going to it. After this party maybe she could finally read Ninjas of love in peace. "You are going aren't you?" Weiss asked, "I don't know, you've explained everything with such detail I feel like I've already been" Blake spoke, a smirk on her face along with a cat eyed glare. "Fine, I didn't want you to come anyway" Weiss hissed back, though her smile was obvious.

Both girls went on to talk about annoying families and their mornings until the bell rang for class. Blake packed up her books and stood up from her place underneath a tree in front of the school, it was beginning to look like another nice sunny day. The two entered the front doors to run into a group of cheerleaders in uniforms and football players in varsity jackets and jerseys. Big yellow and red signs hung from the ceiling that read "Go Beacon Beowolves!." As they walked further down the hallway Blake spoke "Wow, they're really into it this time" Weiss scoffed a reply "Yeah, after that loss i'm surprised they'd even have the guts to show they're faces" The girls laughed "All I know is that they better make a win this time or it'll be the only year we haven't made it to championships" Weiss was one of the many students who went to the last game and also the one of many who were disappointed at the teams performance. "Tell your boyfriend to try harder" Weiss said, Blake rolling her eyes " Sun is a friend, not boyfriend" she corrected. "But you like him though" Weiss laughed, Blake stabbed her back "Oh okay Miss 'of course i'll go to to the game with you Neptune', why isn't your boyfriend on the team?" Weiss grunted "Draw. And its not like I could say no after he bought to tickets to the game." They moved to the side of the hallway and Weiss pulled out an invitation. "Are you coming or not Belladonna? Your boyfriend will be there" she added sweetly before Blake sighed and snatched the invitation "He's not my boyfriend" Weiss smiled before hugging her "Wear something nice, and leave the books at home, that's a rule" she said before walking to class, Blake doing the same shortly after waving goodbye.

Blake sat down in her seat, sighing as she pulled out her book. As students swarmed into the classroom, Mr Port went off on one of his 'Man of with Port' talks. He went on about Grimm he faced in the woods while camping and how we fought Ursi with his bear hands (pun intended). Of course a class of seventeen year old's didn't believe such a story, at least that's what Blake thought until Cardin and his delinquent buddies swarmed to Port for his tale. Either they were serious or throwing Mr Port a bone, Cardin and his gang were known bullies Blake wouldn't put it past them.

After history with Port and biology with Oobleck, Blake ate lunch with her other friend Velvet and was left with her last class of the day, English with Ms Peach. It was the only class she could read in and not be disturbed by students or teachers asking questions to see if she was paying really paying attention (which she was, and answered correct every time). Not a lot of people liked Ms Peach, her class wasn't bad the other students just didn't like the homework. As school came to an end Blake got a text from Weiss that read 'Meet me at my locker' which Blake replied with 'gotcha' and left it at that. Ms Peach finished assigning the homework and wished everyone a great weekend, several students cursed and gave sarcastic remarks while others said humble goodbyes and left the class, Blake was one of those.

Like Blake was told she met Weiss at her locker. As Blake walked up she noticed there were more people than just Weiss there. Sun was leaning against the lockers as well, and two other girls across from him. "Hey Blake!" Sun said as she approached the group, the other two girls smiled at her as they continued their own conversation. "How was school?" Weiss asked, sounding awfully mom like "It was School" Blake replied in a monotone voice. By now the other two girls had finished their conversation and rejoined the group. Blake looked at the two, one girl looked young and had brunette hair with red streaks through it. She also wore a pair of black jeans, boots, and a oddly bright red other girl looked closer to her age, tall, beautifully Blonde, and big busted. Blake stared at them (mostly the Blonde). "Blake meet Yang and Ruby, Yang and Ruby meet Blake" Weiss said interrupting the silence between them. "U-uh, H-hey" Blake said simply, she could feel heat rising to her cheeks, what was wrong with her? "Hi Blake, i'm Ruby or Ruby R- you can just call me Ruby" Ruby shyly waved as the taller blonde budded in "Heya, i'm Yang Ruby's older sister" Blake stumbled a bit, eyeing Yang's beautiful lilac eyes.

The bell rang for dismissal and the group headed towards the front doors conversation among themselves. Weiss, Sun, and Ruby walked ahead, talking about the party leaving Yang with Blake behind them. "So, you like books" Yang said breaking the silence, Blake smiled nervously and she spoke "Uh.. Yeah" Yang walked shoving her hands in her light-wash jean pockets "Cool, cool". As they reached the sidewalk that split up to different neighborhoods, Ruby waited for Yang and Weiss and Sun waited for Blake. Before the two split up Yang grabbed Blake's arm gently and smiled.

"So, you going to the hip high school party?"

Blake had turned pink.

"Y-yeah"

 **A/N~** **Some of you might be thinking 'But Bl4ce this isn't a drabble its not a 100 words only' yeah yeah I hear ya, but this is still pretty short. Others may be laughing and cursing, 'Yeah a drabble are those chapters you've been posting, where's the rest of my 'The Writer and The Mechanic hm?'. I'll get back to that story soon, I've been revising it over and over and plotting down ideas and such, so be patient...**

 **As always**

 **Please leave kudos, and comment any questions, comments, and or concerns!**

 **~Love, ye girl Bl4ce**


End file.
